A station may be configured to communicate wirelessly using a transceiver. The transceiver may include a cellular chip such that the station may communicate wirelessly with a cellular network operating in any of the bands used by cellphones, including, but not limited to, cellphone bands adjacent to the Industrial, Scientific, and Medical (ISM) band. The transceiver may also include a Bluetooth, WiFi, or combined Bluetooth/WiFi chip (hereinafter “ISM chip”) operating in the 2.4 GHz ISM band as well as operating in the 5 GHz band for WiFi.
During operation of the receiver, interference between the cellular and ISM chips must be carefully controlled so that both may appear to operate simultaneously from the user's viewpoint. To achieve this coordination, short real-time messages (e.g., 1 or 2 byte real-time messages), via a direct pathway, such as, but not limited to, the WCI(2) interface, between the chips may be used. However, when a large block of structured data with further information relevant to the operation of the chips is required to be exchanged therebetween, an applications processor is required as an intermediary to provide a mechanism for transporting blocks of structured data, and to avoid impairment of the byte-oriented real time interface. However, the applications processor introduces a relatively large latency, greater power requirements, etc. For example, long battery life is achieved by having the applications processor be dormant (sleep) as much as possible, and should not be woken (consume power) for message transport between the cellular and WiFi chips.
Thus, there is a need to utilize the direct pathway between the chips such that these large data packets may be transmitted therebetween.